


Hyperbolic Romance.

by SepiaWhiskey



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ambiguous Sole Survivor, Awkward Romance, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, French Characters, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing in the Rain, Late at Night, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: Curie has been reading too many romance stories.[ Curie / Sole Survivor ]





	Hyperbolic Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a lesbian fic, but then I noticed how easily I had been avoiding specific pronouns and was like "fuck it, they can all enjoy cute little Curie"

Curie feels foolish for having kissed you.

 

She barely had a hold on the indirect actions of the human/synth body, let alone gestures of passion. When she could spare it, Curie had been indulging in the romantic writings of authors from now and pre-war. She could feel herself fluster in the nature of the pages - raffish words spit in a great flurry of passion. She especially aches at heart for the redundant instances of love confessions. There is a particular entry that she holds dear, the page folded away in her pocket even now:

  


_The overbearing desire of both love and lust amass into something Ramona can no longer restrain. She feels a shameless fool when she pushes forward from the chair, enveloping Harrison's neck. Despite the rush and aggression of her actions, her lips find his in the softest of kisses. Without pause, his arms consume her abdomen, affirming a once unexplainable protection she felt whenever she was with the officer. If there is a God? She knows He has molded their bodies to be joined as they are now._

  


Unfortunately, her reenactment of the small paragraph in her pocket in the hallway of Hotel Rexford had not been all that faithful to the source material. You had not taken her in your arms “without pause”. Instead, you took a _considerable_ pause to understand what was going on. She had not truly understood the finer points of kissing, so she does not close her eyes when she comes face to face with you. She puckers her lips almost comically, drawing back within seconds and looking at you with a face red enough to suggest fainting. You even take her arms when she sways a bit, looking at her with furrowed brows.

 

“Are you -?”

 

“I am a fool. A silly, silly fool.” She remarks, despondent.

 

She hangs her head, too embarrassed to look up. She feels something approach in her eyes, droplets slipping down her cheeks. When she realizes she is crying, she only wants to scurry away like a wounded mirelurk and hide in this metaphoric shell of hers, wallowing in the darkness. The tears stop shortly after their beginning and Curie allows herself to look up, “I am sorry. Truly. I should have been less foolish.”

 

“You were...trying to kiss me.”

 

“ _Oui._ The word ‘trying’ being my point of disaster.”

 

“Disaster, Curie?” You reiterate, unintentionally laughing a bit when you repeat it. You didn't mean to laugh. It was just a bit hyperbolic. Though, Curie did seem to be that way about many situations. Curie sniffles a bit, drying her face sloppily with the sleeve of her coat, looking at you, “You should not laugh at poor Curie! I have tried so hard to replicate you humans and fail each time. I saw how you were with Cait and I wanted so desperately for you to be with me as you are with her.”

 

“Uh, no. You really don't want that.” You scratch the back of your neck, “Cait and I are not even remotely romantically involved. She's like...a smash buddy. Someone to go smash shit up with. We've got too many demons between the both of us to even consider something like that.”

 

“I...did not know that.”

 

You shrug, digging into your pockets, collecting your small satchel of caps, “Don't worry about it. Come on. Let's duck out before Fred pesters me to buy more chems.” Curie moves quickly behind you, surprised at your complete overstep of her actions. She almost…dislikes it? Was this your way of telling her you weren't interested? It hurts her heart a little. Already walking behind you, she stops, quickly slipping a hand into her pocket to crumple the paper in her pocket. She drops the paper on the ground, glancing back at it with a quiet, sad sigh, turning and picking up a little in speed to catch up with you going down the stairs.

 

Curie stands quietly next to you at the counter, paying off the ever grumpy and grumbly Clair Hutchins. She nags on to no one in particular, demanding to know where Marowski was. Simultaneously, she assists you with your payment, counting off to make sure the amount was correct. She had this strange distrust of you in particular. You'd only stayed here two times prior and she had done the same thing before, despite blindly trusting everyone else.

 

“New haircut, Claire?” You compliment/ taunt.

 

“Shut your trap so I can count.”

 

You glance over at Claire, looking forward again when you realize that she is looking at you, attempting to make it seem indirect. You didn't know how to bring up the kiss. Didn't know how to explain that while the entire interaction had gone horribly wrong, you still -

 

“I knew it! I knew one of these days you'd try to cheat me!”

 

Claire draws a pistol but no one except Curie blinks. You look down, the barrel of the gun aimed at your forehead as you count down the 3-days worth of payment. You're three caps off. You give Claire an unimpressed look and stand upright, sighing, “They probably slipped out of my pocket when I was sleeping. I'll go get them. Meanwhile, maybe consider getting a little something - something from Fred, huh?” You rest a hand on Curie’s shoulder, “Take a seat on the couch. I'm gonna jog up real quick and get the rest of the money.”

 

You gently squeeze her shoulder, “We'll... _talk_ before we leave Goodneighbor, alright?”

 

Curie nods, softly touching your hand before stepping away from the counter. You watch her meekly ambles over to the small collection of clothes to the left of the entrance, sinking into a deflated cushion, sitting back with a soft sigh. You take one more moment before jogging back up the steps, a bit out of the breath. You really needed to ditch some of this shit. You are back on the floor you'd stayed on, walking. A few steps forward, you hear a study _crunch_ and look down. A crumpled piece of paper?

 

Curiosity consumes you. Maybe it was something you could blackmail Claire with. Get a few free nights here or something. Cait would definitely get a laugh out of that if you were so lucky. Unfolding it, you smooth it over your thigh and scan through. Well, it was some poorly written romance. It doesn't mean much to you until two things occur to you. For one thing, this strikes a _startling_ resemblance to how Curie had gone about trying to kiss. And two? You seem to recall Curie “discreetly” reading off a paper with a charred off left corner that looked exactly like this one.

 

Ah, shit.

 

Poor Curie, indeed.

 

You quickly stash the paper in your own pocket, moving back in the room. You correct the three stragglers and jog back down the steps, paying off the ever impatient Claire. You give a low whistle that catches Curie’s attention, gesturing towards the door with a nod of the head. Curie jumps up, giving a playful goodbye to the evidently charmed Fred Allen, waving at all else in the room before following you. Once you open the door, you both notice the oncoming rain.

 

“Perfect weather if it wasn't so damn acidic…” You utter with a scoff.

 

“Perhaps we stay another night?” Curie offers.

 

“Uh…” You glance behind yourself. Claire recounts your money, glancing up a moment to glare before looking back down.

 

“We should be alright. Come on.”

 

Following your lead, Curie follows behind you, gently holding your arm as you walk out. You're not even by the bench of the exit of Goodneighbor before the both of you are already drenched. You stop at the bench, dropping your bag down, “Gonna sell a few of these pipe pistols to KLE-0. Get some caps. A few stimpaks -”

 

“Why will you not speak about the kiss?”

 

“I -”

 

“I would rather your chastise me than ignore it. If the feelings are not reciprocated? You have only to tell me and Curie will return to the Sanctuary Hills.”

 

The prospect of Curie leaving, let alone traveling alone frightens you. You shake your head, offering your hand. She takes it, looking up gently at you. Using a free hand, you guide her face until it is tilted, touching the tip of your fingers gently over her damp bottom lip, “You don't pucker. We call that a granny kiss. You should open your mouth - yeah, just like that.”

 

You can see her hand tremble a bit. She stands stiffly, looking up and speaking with her mouth still ajar in the way you left it, “I don't understand..? What are we doing?”

 

You tilt her chin a bit, stepping closer and pressing your lips forms against yours. You can feel the progression of the rain pick up, your figures only silhouettes of two lovers while illuminated by the humorously unfitting sign of _Kill or Be Killed._ You can feel Curie relax, letting out a soft sigh through your nose. Her soft hands rest on your arms and she kisses back slowly, cautiously trying to replicate your gentle movement of your lips. She catches on in her own time, and you can feel yourself now enjoying the kiss as well.

 

“Curie…” You mutter involuntarily, 'I lo-”

 

You feel as though you've been thrown in an ice bath waist down when Curie pulls away and enthusiastically shouts, “ _Another Sunset!”_

 

“I - uh...what?” You ask.

 

“This is like _Another Sunset!_ Danielle Crestwood comes running out of her home and into the rain! She finds Tilly Maiden, the poor girl, crying in front of her car and sweeps her in her arms. The two women kiss in the rain!” Her excitement is infectious, and you cannot help but chuckle, “Another romance story?”

 

Curie flushes, “They are my guilty pleasures.”

 

“You're cute when you're shy.”

 

She hits your arm, looking away.

 

“I'm sorry I couldn't commit detail to detail. I just wanted to let you know that I was absolutely interested.” Curie steps closer, hand on your shoulder. She curves her head, laying it gently on your shoulder, “I do not think you could have shown it any better. _Je t'aime aussi._ ”

 

You look down at her, “What?”

 

“I said,” she gently kisses your lips with a much better form, “I love you too.”


End file.
